


Tan Lines

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their holiday is over and Robert and Aaron return to the village. Everyone is warming to their relationship, but they might feel differently when they find out what happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to two nonnie's on Tumblr! I mixed together their prompts for this story!
> 
> "Aaron & Robert return from a holiday with a secret" & "Aaron appreciates Robert's tan lines after his time away in Europe."

**February 2016**

"God it's cold!"

"God you sound like every British person ever whose comeback off holiday!"

Aaron smirked and Robert playfully punched him, wrapping his arm around Aaron's shoulder.

Robert put his lips to Aaron's ear and whispered quietly.

"Well I know what you can do to warm me up!"

Aaron giggled slightly and Robert kissed his cheek, smiling.

 

They got their bags from the baggage claim and headed out to the car, placing their bags in the boot and climbing in.

"Ugh do we have to go back?" Robert groaned.

Aaron smiled sadly.

"It couldn't last forever y'know, gonna have to face them all."

 

Robert didn't like the prospect. He and Aaron had been seeing each other again since November, but in secret. It wasn't until Christmas that they went public and of course, both their families (and the rest of the flippin' village) had something to say about it. After a hectic January of insults, threats, and even a blackmail attempt by Paddy, and then the divorce from Chrissie (which luckily went smoothly, much to everyone's surprise) both Aaron and Robert decided to get away from it all so they could be together and not have outside influences in their blossoming relationship. They'd been happier than ever away from everyone, forgiving and (mostly) forgetting their past dramas in favour of a brighter future, together.

 

"Great, I'm sure your mum will have two weeks worth of insults waiting. God knows what she's gonna say when-"

"-Yeah, let's not talk about that quite yet shall we? I think keeping it to ourselves is best.. at least for now."

Robert huffed a laugh. "You don't hear me objecting, god knows what they'll sat to that."

Aaron smiled weakly at Robert and started the car, Robert placing his hand on Aaron's thigh and giving it a squeeze.

"Hey, it'll be alright y'know. Me and you. Against all odds and that."

"Yeah" Aaron laughed, leaning over and giving Robert a lingering kiss.

 

Robert hummed and opened his eyes.

"Still can't get used to that."

"What? Me kissing you? Thought you'd of gotten used to it after over a year of 'em."

"Yeah well, have you felt your lips? They're kind of amazing."

Aaron shook his head with a grin and began to drive.

"Adorable idiot."

 

 

**

 

"Well, Home sweet Home!" Robert feigned excitedly as they pulled up outside the Woolpack.

Aaron rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car, getting their bags from the boot and passing Robert his.

"Just, be nice alright! Or, better yet, keep your mouth shut."

"Wow thanks."

"Yeah well, we're tryna get 'em on side, don't need your motor mouth ruining it."

"Hey, you usually like my motor mouth for other... things."

Robert smirked and pinched Aaron's arse causing Aaron to jolt forward, before they headed into the pub.

 

"Eeey here they are!"

Adam walked up to Aaron and embraced him, slapping his back causing Aaron to drop his bag.

"Christ, watch it!"

"Well I missed ya mate! Two and a half weeks on me lonesome!"

Aaron scoffed. "Don't you have a wife?"

"Well yeah, but it's not the same is it?!"

Aaron sighed and pat Adam back on the shoulder, looking over at Robert.

 

"Nice holiday?" Diane greeted, rubbing Robert's arm.

"Yeah, great thanks. Just what we needed." he smiled.

"So, everything good with you two?"

"Yeah" he stated, looking to Aaron and smiling lovingly. "Couldn't be better."

Diane cooed and smiled. "Great to hear pet, I'm sure you're gonna need each other. Chas hasn't exactly warmed to the idea of her boy being taken from her."

Robert scoffed. "I think that's more to do with _who_ has taken him from her."

 

Aaron slid up to Robert and kissed his shoulder.

"Sorry Diane, we've got some unpacking to do then we're needed at the scrapyard."

Diane nodded and Robert sighed.

"Work already? We've been back 5 minutes."

"Yeah well, we've gotta get the you-know-what sorted ain't we?"

Robert nodded knowingly.

"And if I know Adam, and I do, I know he'll of made a right mess of the books."

Robert turned and scowled.

"He best not of made a mess of my books!"

Aaron laughed and grabbed Robert's hand, both of them walking into the back room.

Diane had forgotten until they had begun walking back, shouting them, but it was too late, they'd already entered.

 

"Oh."

Aaron's happy expression dropped and Robert soon noticed who was present, his shoulders slumping and his smile disappearing.

 

Chas looked at her son, then Robert, then back to Chrissie.

Chrissie rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her wine, standing up and grabbing her coat.

"I'll talk to you later yeah?"

Chas nodded and Chrissie left, failing to acknowledge either of the couple.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all" Robert muttered under his breath.

 

Aaron shook his head and turned to his mother.

"You alright mum?"

"Yeah" she smiled, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Nice _holiday_."

Aaron rolled his eyes at the obvious bitterness in her voice, deciding best to ignore it.

"Yeah great thanks. Gonna just unpack then head to the scrapyard."

"Alright, don't let me stop ya."

 

Aaron sighed and he and Robert went up stairs, Aaron flinging his bag on the bed and sitting beside it.

Robert walked up towards him, shuffling in between Aaron's legs and kneeling in front of him.

"That wasn't that bad was it?"

"No, but it still bothers me."

"What?"

"Her, being friends with Chrissie. Just weird."

"Yeah well, I'm sure there's a hint of spite in there with both of 'em."

"S'pose I can't moan really, not like the poor cow did anything to me. I mean I did ruin her marriage-"

"-That marriage wasn't exactly bulletproof y'know. I mean, she did kiss your uncle before she even knew about us."

"Yeah" Aaron laughed.

 

Robert stood up and slapped Aaron's thighs. "Right, c'mon unpacking."

"Christ, what's up with you wanting to get stuff done?"

Aaron rose to his feet and Robert pulled him in by his waist, pushing his lips close to Aaron's but not quite touching.

"Because, the quicker we unpack, the quicker we get to the scrapyard and sort that out, then the quicker I can get you back here on your back."

"Mmmm you've got it all figured out ain't ya Mr. Sugden"

"Yeah I have Mr-"

Aaron cut him off with a kiss, before pulling away and turning to his bag.

 

"Right, get unpacking then!"

 

 

**

 

 

 The scrapyard wasn't in as much of a mess as either of them had expected, Aaron grabbed a few forms he needed and they returned to the pub. They ended up being surprised when they were presented with dinner by Victoria.

 

"What's all this then?"

"Well.. I thought with you two being back an' all, we could have a nice meal. Just the.. nine of us."

"Nine?"

"Yeah. You two, me and Adam, Diane and Chas, Andy and Finn. Oh and Paddy."

Robert huffed a laugh. "Finn? Andy not turned as well has he?"

"No" she scowled, slapping his arm. "Finn's just along for the food. Plus I think he's a bit miffed he's the only gay in the village without a bloke now."

"Cause there's a long list of gay blokes in the village?"

"Oh you know what I mean" she groaned, placing more plates down.

 

"They'll be here any minute, so you best freshen up."

Victoria peered at Robert and he looked down at his shirt.

"What's wrong with the shirt?"

Aaron huffed a laugh and Victoria looked at him.

"I thought gays were supposed to be stylish? I just thought you wore those shirts caused they were expensive, not cause you actually _liked_ them."

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with my shirt! And 'gays supposed to be stylish'? Bit stereotypical there."

"And let's not call him gay 'eh? We don't want to open that kettle of fish."

 

Victoria rolled her eyes and walked off and Robert grimaced at his shirt. Aaron looked at him and slapped his chest.

"Oh it's fine!"

They sat down and Robert leaned into Aaron with a concerned look.

"Do you like my shirts?"

Aaron looked over at Robert's shirt and then looked at his face.

"Could do without some of 'em." he shrugged.

Robert frowned and Aaron leaned closer.

"But I prefer you out of 'em anyway."

Robert failed to hide his smile as Aaron kissed him.

 

"Oi! Gerra' room lads!"

Aaron rolled his eyes again as Adam sat besides them.

It didn't take long for the rest to follow, Diane and Andy, Finn and Victoria, and finally Chas and Paddy..

 

Victoria stood, tapping her glass.

"Right! Well, I know it's been a bit of a rollercoaster."

Everyone seemed to scoff in unison.

"But I'm happy we can all sit here and be _civil_. Alright?"

Victoria made a point of looking at Robert and Chas, then Andy.

They all nodded, although Chas seemed reluctant.

"Alright. Dig in, and make sure to compliment Marlon on the sauce, he's been whittling all morning about it."

 

 

**

 

 

Dinner was going well, it started with small talk then it ran into more broader conversations across the table. Everyone seemed to be somewhat smiling and happy.

 

Adam was talking to Aaron when he noticed some scrapyard documents on the floor.

"What you doin' with these?"

Aaron spotted them and looked to Adam.

"Oh, just checking some stuff out. Y'know, getting some copies and that for security."

Adam shrugged and turned back to the other conversations, Aaron letting out the breath he was holding and turned to Robert.

 

"So, how was Portugal?" Finn asked.

"Great. Sun, sea, the usual really. Some great beaches out there." Robert smiled as he finished his beer.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that beach we walked to on the Thursday." Aaron interjected.

Robert thought for a few seconds then laughed, remembering.

"What?"

"Well, let's just say, we saw a lot more than we bargained for when we went to that beach!" Robert laughed.

The table all thought for a few moments before they seemed to cotton on.

"Worst thing is, we saw the chef from the hotel there. Glad it was near the end of the trip, we ate out after that. Could get the image of... that out my head when I looked down at my sausage sarnie the next morning."

 

Everyone laughed and Robert ordered a drink from Bernice, freezing as he stood at the bar.

 

"Oh, hi."

 

Chrissie looked up for a moment and then looked back to her father.

"Hello Robert."

 

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Lawrence spoke.

"I suppose you'll be gracing us with your presence at work tomorrow then?"

Robert nodded awkwardly and silently thanked Bernice that she was swift in getting him a drink, turning away from the bar and sitting back down in the seat beside Aaron.

 

"Erm, Rob?"

Victoria grabbed Robert's hand and examined his ring finger.

"Why have you got a tan line on your finger? You're not still wearing your wedding ring are you?"

Robert retracted his hand and put it under the table.

"Er, no. T-there was a.. the hotel gave us these rings so they knew we were from the right hotel. Like wristbands."

Victoria nodded then looked at Aaron's arm.

"So then, why does Aaron have a wristband on?"

 

Robert looked at Aaron's arm and realized Aaron was wearing the wristband.

"Oh, erm..."

 

"Hey, Aaron." Adam cut in, causing Aaron and Finn to look at him. "Why does this document say Aaron Sugden?"

 

Everyone at the table went quiet and looked at Aaron. Aaron looked between Adam and Robert.

"Oh, erm.. must of written it by mistake. Give it here-"

"-Christ mate, you've done it on this one too! Wait, are these new forms?"

 

Victoria looked at Robert suspiciously and saw him slightly on edge. She looked at Aaron's hand, standing up and walking over to him.

 

She picked up his hand and inspected his finger, seeing a tan line.

 

Her eyes widening at the realization.

 

**"YOU'RE MARRIED?!"**


	2. Chapter 2

 The whole pub went silent, everyone staring at Aaron and Robert.

 

"Erm, what you talking about Vic?" Robert laughed nervously.

"You've both got tan lines on your fingers. And now Aaron's signing documents as Aaron Sugden."

Robert looked at Aaron and Aaron just remained silent.

"W-we're just joking around with the forms" Aaron laughed. "Bit of a laugh."

Victoria wasn't convinced and by the looks of things, neither was anyone else.

Adam looked at Aaron. "That's not what you said two minutes ago mate."

 

Aaron looked at Robert nervously and Robert sat back in his chair.

"Well, we kept that a secret for a matter of hours." he sighed.

"I told you we shouldn't of worn the rings until we got back!"

 

Chas stood with her eyes bulging.

"So you're actually MARRIED?!"

Aaron squinted his eyes and smiled.

"Err.. yeah?"

 

Chas picked up her glass of wine and slung it back, opening her mouth to say something before picking the bottle of wine up and pouring herself another glass and downing that too. She gave Aaron a stern look before walking off into the back, bottle and glass in hand.

"Mum-"

"-Leave her pet, it's a bit of a shock that's all."

 

"How.. when.. why..."

 

Aaron looked at Adam who was dumbfounded. "We were gonna tell ya all, just.. gonna leave it a few weeks."

"Why the _hell_ did you get married?!" Victoria bellowed, unable to control her voice.

 

"Erm, I think the basic reasoning to get married is obvious ain't it?" Robert retorted.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Sugden! Wha.. was it planned?!"

 

"No.. I mean.. I was gonna ask him, y'know, at some point. Not yet.. but, stuff happened and..yeah, we got married."

"It wasn't like a Vegas wedding or something? You were pissed?"

"No. Stone cold sober." Aaron remarked.

 

"You've been dating a matter of weeks!" Diane shouted.

"Well.. that's not _strictly_ true is it though?"

 

It seemed that comment led to Chrissie to find her position to interrupt.

 

"Well that's just amazing isn't it?" she shouted from the bar, catching everyone's attention.

"We've been divorced what? Three weeks? And you're already married?!"

"To be fair, that's none of your business!" Robert sneered, not really caring what she had to say.

"It is my business when it makes me look like a fool! But I suppose you did that when you first slept with that thug!"

"Oi!" Robert shouted, standing up and quickly pacing to the bar.

"What we did was wrong and it hurt you yes but don't you _dare_ call my husband a thug!"

 

Chrissie took a step back and Aaron felt butterflies in his stomach as being referred to as a 'husband', but feeling it wasn't the right time to suddenly go all heart eyed given the circumstances.

 

"What is he then Robert?! And how the hell do you expect people to take your _marriage_ seriously after you failed so spectacularly with ours!?"

"Cause I'm actually in love with him!" he snapped.

 

Several people gasped and Chrissie's eyes widened with tears.

Robert regretted being so harsh as he saw the pain sketch across Chrissie face, her turning away and walking out the pub, Lawrence soon following.

 

Robert returned to the table and gripped the back of his chair.

"Well, this was just how we wanted it to go. And you wonder why we weren't gonna tell you!"

 

"Well if you'd actually prepared us instead of just hiding it, just like you always do!" Andy snapped angrily. "Or was that in your vows? Bullshit everyone else with secrets and lies, no matter how it affects them!"

 

Robert swallowed hard and Aaron grabbed his hand.

"Look, I think we've made enough of a show here don't you? In the back, the pair of you." Diane demanded, Aaron and Robert quickly walking into the back, with Diane, Vic, Adam Paddy and Andy following.

 

 

**

 

 

They walked into the room to see Chas nursing her wine glass, draining the last of the bottle and slamming it down hard on the wooden surface.

 

"Look, mum, we were gonna-"

"-What?! You were gonna what?! Tell me!? Tell me you were gonna marry him no matter what I felt, or said!? Cause even though your mum hates his guts, you wouldn't think she'd wanna be there for her only child's wedding? The wedding she never thought he'd have?!"

 

Aaron wrapped his hand around his other knuckle and pierced his lips.

"I'm sorry."

 

She huffed a laugh. "Sorry. You will be sorry when that low life just does the same as he did to Chrissie. Lie, cheat, manipulate. He's not good enough for you as a boyfriend, never mind a bloody husband!"

Robert looked down and Aaron grabbed his hand again, holding it tightly.

"He is good enough! More than! He wouldn't cheat on me!"

She laughed again and stood up. "Of course he will Aaron! That's what Robert Sugden does! That's who he is! Do you really think you're that special to change him?!"

 

Robert stood forward, Chas ready for an insult.

"I'm sorry Chas. We would of liked you all to be there."

She retorted slightly.

"But we both knew neither you or Paddy would accept it. Or the rest of Aaron's family."

"Precisely, but you did it anyway-"

"-Yeah, cause I wanted us to." Aaron interrupted. "I knew I wanted to marry him there and then, and I wasn't gonna let you or anyone else ruin that. He said that he didn't want us to do it, cause it'd mean you and the rest of 'em would be angry. I told him I didn't care, that if he wanted to marry me, as much as I did him, then we would. So that's what happened."

 

Chas sat back down, hands to her head.

 

"You two have had so many fights and breakups, you.. you're not ready for marriage."

"Yes, we had so many fights and breakups _while_ it was an affair, mostly over the fact that it _was_ an affair. Since we got together properly the only thing we ever seem to argue about it you lot."

Paddy walked around them and stood besides Chas.

"She's right, you guys aren't ready for this. You should of waited, it's way too soon for a commitment like that."

"Wondered when you'd pipe up." Aaron started. "I think him not running back to his wife when she asked, and him deciding to give it all up for me when he had the opportunity to take it all back, is a big enough commitment don't you?"

 

They all looked up at Robert in shock.

"I-I didn't know she asked for you back love?" Diane interrupted, walking to Robert.

"Yeah well, thought I'd humiliated her enough without tellin' everyone that she ended up wanting me back. But thing is knowing there was a chance with Aaron left me with no reason to go back to her. I love him. I wanted to be with him. I only ever fought to get her back when the affair blew cause Aaron wasn't an option then."

Paddy and Aaron looked at each other, the memories of the lodge filling their minds.

 

They all remained silent for a few moments before Robert spoke again.

"Look, I get it's a shock. But it was.. it just felt right. God knows we've been through more than most married couples do in a lifetime, and that was before we even got together. I.. I wanna be with him forever. For good. In sickness and in health and all that."

"For richer for poorer" Adam muttered.

"Yeah, that too" Robert laughed.

 

Diane patted him on the back.

"Well if you're both happy, I'm happy." she clicked her tongue. "Come here love!"

Diane embraced Robert in a hug, kissing his cheek before turning to Aaron.

"So you're a Sugden now eh? Gotta be honest with ya, would never of seen that coming, even if you and Vic did-"

"-Let's not relive that memory right now shall we right now Diane?!" Victoria winced.

Diane hugged Aaron and Victoria turned to them both.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. Ooh this means we can go on married couple double dates!"

Both Aaron and Robert rolled their eyes and pulled them both into a hug.

 

"Yeah, I'm happy for ya mate. I told ya you'd be married off next! Couldn't of ever guessed it'd be with Smugden!"

Aaron and Adam laughed and hugged.

"Wait, when did 'Smugden' happen!?"

Aaron shushed him with a smile.

 

"Yeah, s'pose it's alright. Guess we're brothers now mate."

Aaron nodded and they shared a handshake, Robert and Andy simply nodding to one another.

"Why take Sugden though?" Adam asked.

"Well, not exactly attached to the Livesy's am I? Plus he wouldn't shut up about it."

"Oi, I like Aaron Sugden. Gotta nice ring to it. Not like I was gonna change to Livesy."

"I mean, Robert Livesy?" he grimaced.

Aaron laughed, before turning around.

 

He turned and saw both Paddy and Chas remaining still.

"I'm sorry.. I-I can't accept it."

Chas stood and walked back into the bar, Aaron's eyes stinging with tears.

Robert stood close to him and rubbed his shoulder, using his free hand to wrap around Aaron's chest and kissed the back of his head for comfort.

Paddy watched them for a minute before walking forward.

"It's gonna take time. I think you're both aware of my doubts on it all."

Aaron, Robert and Paddy all shared a knowing look.

"But, all I've ever wanted is for Aaron to be happy. If you make 'im happy. I s'pose it's fine with me. Plus evidently it don't matter what we say anyway, neither of you would do anything other than what you want, or we wouldn't be standing here at all." he laughed.

Aaron smiled and Paddy pulled him into a bear hug, patting his back and nodding his head before heading out.

 

Aaron turned to Robert and Robert pulled him in kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry pet, she'll come round. Just gotta give her time."

Aaron nodded as everyone left, leaving Aaron and Robert alone.

 

"Well, that went.. well."

"Sure" Robert laughed. "As well as expected I s'pose."

"At least everyone knows now."

"Yeah" Robert sighed, pulling his hands to cup Aaron's face.

"What are you doing?"

 

Robert smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"Admiring my husband. Never thought I'd have one."

"Me neither to be honest."

"Yeah well, stuck with my now ain't ya Mr. Sugden?"

"Still can't get used to that."

"Yeah well, _get_ used to it."

 

Aaron placed his head against Roberts and gave him a chaste kiss, before pulling back and looking down at Robert's chest.

"Y'know... I've not had time to appreciate these tan lines of yours." he winked, pushing up the hem of Robert's t-shirt slightly with his finger while pushing down his trousers slightly to reveal a small patch of pale white skin.

"Oh, can't have that can we?" Robert smirked, pulling Aaron closer.

"So Mr. Sugden, fancy fucking me in the marital bed?"

Robert laughed. "So classy."

Aaron pushed him away and ran for the stairs, pulling off his t-shirt as he stood by the door.

"C'mon then, come and get me."

 

Robert growled and chased Aaron up the stairs, both removing their clothing and throwing it aside as they did so. By the time they reached the room, both were left in just their boxers. Robert pulled Aaron's down with force and pushed him down on the bed, before quickly tugging his down and throwing them across the room. Robert growled once more before pouncing down onto Aaron, kissing his mouth hungrily before moving down to his neck.

 

Aaron moaned into the air before Robert stopped and pulled back.

"Wait!"

Aaron stopped and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Two secs."

 

Robert moved off of Aaron and walked over to the chest of draws, rummaging through the top one.

Aaron took the time to appreciate Robert's body, his golden tanned skin making him look like a god. But Aaron could help but feel even more turned on by the strip of pale white skin contrasting, from the bottom of his spine, over his perk arse cheeks and ending at the top of his thighs.

 

"Fuck." he breathed, biting his lip.

Robert turned and smiled before walking back over to the bed, pulling Aaron up.

"Here."

 

Robert grabbed Aaron's hand gently and pulled it up to his chest. He took out a ring and slipped it onto Aaron's ring finger and kissed it.

"Don't have to hide these any more."

Aaron smiled and took the other ring from Robert, mimicking his actions before pulling him down by his neck.

"I fucking love you Mr. Sugden."

"I love you too Mr. Sugden."


End file.
